Grand Line City Claws
by maggiepiece
Summary: AU. LuccixKaku. Slash. Rob Lucci, supposed government spy, is a turncoat. He works for an underground organization instead for the CP9. Kaku really works for the CP9 and he got too curious about Lucci and his work. They clash, they collide, they feel an undeniable attraction - but justice, the government and the entire underground stand in between them. Rated M for a reason.
1. Bloody Fight

**RATING: R-17**

**WARNING**: this story contains pretty rough gay sex, including bondage, and slight non-con. Also there will be a lot of violence and a lot of swearing. If you like my other stories, it doesn't necessarily mean that you're going to like this story, since this story is like ten times more brutal. Don't complain later that I didn't warn you ;)

Well, you might wanna read Grand Line City _Affairs_, just to understand the story a little better (but you don't necessarily have to).

Disclaimer: Picture ain't mine. Oh well, characters either ;)

* * *

Rob Lucci stood in a rather dim corner of the living room. Everybody was having fun; they were all drinking, laughing, dancing and smoking. Everybody except _him_, but he didn't mind. He wasn't known for having fun, and _if_ he might had fun nobody would notice it, since he never showed emotions.

Never.

He was a worker for the Galleya-Company, a notorious underground organization that dealt with all kinds of arms. Shanks was the legendary boss of the Galleya-Company, together with Eisberg. The Galleya-Company consisted of two branches: The underground branch, led by Shanks; and a ship constructing branch to cover up their nightly activities. Eisberg was responsible for managing the shipyard, and the Company actually earned almost as much money due to constructing ships as in dealing with weapons.

He actually _enjoyed_ building ships. He'd never thought it in the beginning, when he started with Kalifa their mission. Five years ago, after merciless training, the government decided that they should be used as undercover agents, and their mission had been to spy on the Galleya-Company.

He and Kalifa noticed pretty fast that life on the Galleya-grounds was damn comfortable. He got to work out in the yard during the days, and at night he was out there, killing.

He never really had a choice, he grew up in a government facility and then the government was responsible for his training. But for the first time in his life he actually _enjoyed_ his living circumstances. As a member of the Galleya-Company he was allowed to do what he wanted on the streets, as long as no innocents were hurt. And come on, they were living in _Grand Line City._ There were definitely more criminals than innocents out on the streets.

As a government spy he actually had those privileges too, but there were always tons of paperwork. Working for the government had also meant _superiors -_ people who wore some retarded uniform and who knew it always better, people who hid behind their hollow titles and commanded stupid things. But actually he didn't really give a fuck.

But after years of rules and instructions, after years of suppression and pure coldness, he finally found a place he'd call home. Within the Galleya-Company he felt free, unrestricted, unbound. He could do whatever he wanted. He even discovered after the first few months that ship building was actually pretty interesting. He liked the fact that they made something useful from wood and metal, something which was later used to discover the world, to sail the seven sees with, to go to war with. And in addition to that he got paid rather well for killing people and building ships.

The Galleya-Company consisted basically of some outcasts of society, a couple of tough men that haven't been always on the bright sight of life. None of them had family outside of the company, and none of them had really friends outside of the company, either. Most of them were orphans, just like him. Maybe that was why he felt so comfortable around them.

He took another gulp of his drink.

_And now all was in danger. _

He never really thought about other people in his life, after all he _was_ a self centered narcissist, but he considered the other workers of the Galleya-Company as his nakama, some of them even as his friends.

_And now all was in danger._

He and Kalifa did a model job on the Galleya-Company. At least in the beginning. They had been the perfect government spies, but after a while the coin turned. Well, _they_ turned. He was a turncoat. But he had never claimed that he had _honor._ But he and Kalifa had tried to protect their newfound home with their abilities. Giving out false information. Together with Mihawk they had constructed a perfect net of lies, _and now all was in danger_.

He resumed his heavy drinking. Kidd, Zoro and Ace joined him with serious expressions on their faces. Yeah, he could say that those three were his friends.

They stood around the bar, drinking, observing the rather wild party.

Last night there had been a successful raid and this was their traditional after-raid-party. But this time there were a lot of new people around.

Their latest addition to the company, Sanji and Nami, had invited all of their friends. Those friends meant _trouble._ Especially that one fellow over there, sitting on the couch and talking to Sanji.

Kaku.

His name was Kaku.

Retarded name in his opinion.

Annoying motherfucker.

That bitch could fight, though.

He had first noticed Kaku when he had gone to the 'Ring' with Zoro, Kidd and Ace. The 'Ring' was an illegal fighting club. And what was more fun to make someone bleed than making someone bleed in front of a crowd and getting paid for it? He was one of the best fighters who regularly fought at the 'Ring'.

That one night he had seen how Kaku had used the same technique he liked to use. The same technique he got taught in that deadly training camp he had gone through as a teenager. Of course that had spiked his interest, since he had never noticed this man before.

His bloodlust and his interest had taken over and he just _had_ to fight that man. If he looked back now he had to admit it had been a mistake. But the past can't be undone.

* * *

Zoro, Kidd, Ace and he were in one of the VIP boxes at the 'Ring'. From their position they could look over the entire fighting pit, up there above the cheering crowd.

They were all drinking heavy liquor, but he knew that less than two bottles wouldn't affect their fighting abilities. So he leant against the wall with a glass with some rather low-quality liquor and watched the crowd.

Ace stood right at the railing and watched the ongoing fights with interest. He suddenly shouted: "Oi, Zoro, Lucci, Kidd! Look at this kiddo over there; doesn't he remind you of Usopp?!"

"No shit, this must be his missing twin-"

Then he saw _him_. Ace and Zoro were right, the lean man down there in the fighting pit had a disturbingly long nose, similar to Usopp's, but there still was a difference: "This can't be Usopp's brother; this one got a square nose." To his slight distress the man's nose seemed rather edgy. Then he noticed the rest of the man. He was fighting with a katana and was rather skilled at it. His opponent fought with an iron club-

"Square-nose is going to win." Zoro stated.

"Why do you think that?" Kidd wanted to know.

He watched square-nose move and he knew where square-nose was going to step before he even did it. Excellent foot work. "Look at his feet" he pointed out. "The man isn't even sweating yet. He just avoids the blows of his opponent, waiting for his chance to strike."

Lucci kept on watching the fight. Of course he was right. After a few minutes the fight ended, one clean slash and square-nose's opponent was on the ground. But that technique – that was unmistakable. Where did he learn it? Of course he had a suspicion where he learnt that special technique, but didn't he seem kinda young and small? Too soft to go through that harsh education that was necessary to acquire those skills?

He was intrigued, and he was hardly intrigued by someone at all.

He wanted to find out more.

"I will fight him" he declared before someone else could get weird ideas. His claim was made. He glared at Zoro, he knew that he was probably tempted to fight square-nose too, since he was quite skilled with a sword.

"Whoa, Lucci, you know, bro, Zoro really needs an awesome fight-" Ace interrupted.

But Zoro shook his head: "It's fine, Ace. Did you see how he moved so fast? He used that special technique Lucci uses. Same with his attacks. Still same technique. Am I right, Lucci?"

"Yes. That's exactly why I want to fight him. I want to know where he learnt that. There are not many places left on this earth that teach this."

"Oh, I see. And now that you say it, he got something animalistic about his movements, I'm not sure if I can place it, but the thing he did with his feet, to get around his opponent, how did you call it again? Moon walk?"

"Yeah"

He ignored Ace's comments from now on and watched square-nose leaving the pit with interest. He liked how the lean man moved. With care, like he expected a bomb to go off any other second; but still, there was a certain grace in how the man moved, the way he climbed the ladder out of the pit-

Shit, if he wanted to fight square-nose he needed to hurry before the man left the 'Ring'. He quickly left their box to find a promoter. Oh, there, he had spotted one. The other insignificant people that were crowding around him quickly made place for him. He just had that effect on other people.

"Promoter, I want to fight that square-nosed man with the katana" he snarled.

The promoter looked quite confused for a moment, but then he realized who was talking to him.

"Well, I'm not sure-" he stammered.

"But I'm sure."

The promoter shrunk together and quickly got out a book and turned some pages. "Uhm, well, I guess… oh, here it is! You wanna fight Kaku?"

"That's square-nose's name?"

"Yeah, a nose like that is unmistakable-"

"Good. I wanna fight Kaku. Tonight."

"Well, you know, he already had a fight tonight-"

"He won that fight, right? He didn't even get a scratch. So where's the problem?" he glared at the sweating man in front of him.

"There is no problem! I'll set up your fight, no worries!"

"Yeah. And hurry up. I don't plan on spending my whole night here."

The promoter gulped audibly and hurried off, hopefully to find square-nose and to convince him to fight a second time that night. Lucci smirked. He always got what he wanted.

He walked back to their box, thankfully the crowd parted for him, and observed the next fight together with Kidd and Ace. Apparently a skinny, long legged blonde was supposed to fight someone, but wait, did Zoro just jump into that pit?

"Isn't that Zoro?" Ace wanted to know.

"No shit-" Kidd murmured.

They all watched with fascination how Zoro scared the blonde's supposed opponent away and started to fight him.

"Does Zoro know him?" Kidd asked.

"Seems like it. He _had _mentioned some blonde man before, maybe that's him-"

Lucci stopped listening to Ace's musings. He had just spotted square-nose again, who leant right across from their box against the railing. Square-nose seemed to watch the ongoing fight with interest, and Lucci watched square-nose with interest.

If that man really learned that special technique where he had learned it, he must fight way better than he just showed in the last fight. He grinned. He was about to find out.

There was a knock on the door to their box and Lucci quickly opened the it. The promoter stood there, breathing rather heavy.

"He…he agreed!" The promoter panted.

Lucci grinned. Of course he did. If Kaku really was what he thought he was, he wouldn't back down from a challenge like this.

The promoter continued: "Your fight… this fight and one more, and then it's your turn."

Lucci nodded and closed the door into the man's face. He resumed watching Zoro and that blonde man fight, and when the fight was over Kidd and Ace left the box to congratulate Zoro to his win. Lucci stayed in the box and kept on watching square-nose. The way the man moved through the crowd definitely showed that he knew how not to be seen, nobody around him noticed that he was even there, and still the crowd parted subconsciously for him.

Yeah, that man must've definitely gone through the same training as him. Maybe a couple years later than him, he looked like he was only in his early twenties.

He absently stroked the feathers of his bird, Hattori, that sat perched on his right shoulder, like always. He mentally prepared himself for the oncoming fight. He knew he wanted to win, he always won, but it was rather difficult to win against someone who used the same technique, especially if he didn't wanna show off the whole extent of his powers.

_Let him think he has a real chance. Let him think he can win this fight. Let him come close. Just use defense strategies that look like smaller, not really dangerous attacks. Wait. Be patient. Play with your prey. Look in his eyes. The moment you notice that he thinks he has won the fight – destroy him._

Lucci smiled. That was going to be fun.

He slowly walked down to the fighting pit. The ongoing fight was rather boring and about to end in a few minutes. He leant against the railing next to Kidd and watched with delight how one of the fighters lost an arm. Blood was flowing like water and he and Kidd grinned. The fighter yielded and a medical team rushed down in the pit, trying to save what was left to save. The other fighter bowed in front of the whistling and jeering crowd.

_Idiot. I would never bow. _

Finally the pit was cleaned of most of the blood and he watched how square-nose entered the pit, this time armed with two katanas. Nice. So the promoter most likely warned him that this wasn't going to be an easy fight.

Square-nose looked around the pit, waiting for his opponent to show.

"Have your fun" Kidd smirked.

Lucci nodded and said in a bored voice: "I always have fun." Then he elegantly jumped over the railing, right down into the pit. Square-nose must've heard the impact of his feet and hastily turned around.

Square-nose's face gave nothing away. Complete control over his emotions, just like him. He mustered square-nose closely. Huge round eyes; a long, edgy nose; a boyish face. _Those eyes will betray you, boy._

"So who do I have the honor to fight?" Square-nose asked.

"Rob Lucci" he said and tipped the brim of his hat.

"I'm Kaku."

Lucci nodded. Less talking, more fighting.

"What is your weapon of choice?" Kaku asked.

Lucci held up his hands: "Those."

He saw surprise flicker through Kaku's eyes for a second. Of course he had been right, his eyes gave him away. But Kaku just nodded and then their fight started.

There wasn't much in his life where he could truly say he _enjoyed _doing it, but fighting definitely belonged there. He felt his muscles awaken, he felt his instincts awaken, he felt the animal inside of him stir. This is it. _I'm alive again._

Kaku was good, really good. He did everything like they had taught them, back in those merciless camps. If they had both just left those training camps, they would've been equals. But he had been training with the other Galleya workers for the past five years; he had been out on the streets, picking fights with scum, beating, hurting, killing. Kaku was clearly missing this kind of experience.

And like he had predicted, he let Kaku do all the work. He saw Kaku's burning ambition to win this fight, to prove his abilities, and he let him believe he could actually do it.

He let Kaku attack, he let Kaku find out how good he really was. He let Kaku believe for the first minutes that he was at least a little bit slower than him, and that he limped slightly with his right leg.

Kaku's attacks were precise and clean, quick and skillful. Lucci avoided them all. He let no blow hit him.

But Kaku wasn't dumb. After some minutes of effortless fighting he must've noticed that he wasn't landing any hits on his opponent. So Lucci pretended that he got tired of evading hits and let Kaku come closer.

_Closer, come closer, yeah, you think you got me, here, my chest is open, come on, boy, give it a nice clean slash, come on-_

He took two insignificant slashes, the crowd cheered, and he saw in Kaku's eyes that he thought he had already won the fight.

Now his game started.

Suddenly Kaku stumbled backwards; he had just attacked out of nowhere. There were two small bloody holes in Kaku's chest.

_Blood. Finally. _

Kaku answered his attack with even more enthusiasm; square-nose fought even better and with more strength than before.

He knew that what he had seen in the beginning wasn't everything that Kaku got. But now he was slowly getting there.

He got back in his defense mode; acted like his two hits on Kaku were a last rearing up before defeat.

Kaku swallowed his bait. Finally he saw what Kaku was really able to do with his two swords.

Lucci stumbled back, lingered, took two more hits, only superficial scratches, and then even fell on the ground.

_You think you got me, boy, you think this is a fight, but it's not a fight, it's only a game._

Kaku hovered above him, gave him time to get back on his feet. Lucci put both hands on the ground and visibly struggled for everyone to see to get back on his feet. The crowd booed and shouted; of course most of the spectators had seen him in other fights.

When he was back on his feet he let Kaku have the upper hand for a few more minutes. He acted like he was really out of breath, he panted heavily, he let his chest heave, he let his arms tremble as if blocking Kaku's hits took too much strength. Kaku's eyes practically screamed victory when he was staggering backwards. Kaku's eyes glowed and he lifted his swords for the final blow.

Then Lucci smirked.

_Time to play._

In less than a heartbeat he landed a few hits on Kaku's chest. Blood was pouring from the wounds he had created with only his index finger.

The crowd had gone quiet.

And then he was behind him, Kaku whirled around, tried to keep up with him, but Kaku lacked the stamina he had, the moment Kaku faced him he was already around him again, playing with him.

_I'm here, boy, behind you, no, now I'm in front of you, you're too slow, boy, too slow._

To his utter delight he read in Kaku's eyes surprise and a hint of strain. Lucci mused that he was his first opponent that he had underestimated.

That had been their most important lesson during their training: Asses your opponent. Can you take him? What are his weaknesses?

He still danced around Kaku, landed hits on him from every possible angle.

_Don't go too fast, you don't want to end the game too soon, don't you?_

Finally Kaku fought with all he got, lashed out, he got angry that he got played - and Lucci anticipated every single move. He let Kaku act in his suppressed rage, and he just moved around him, played with him, was close, breathed down his neck, made him feel his hot breath on his skin before penetrating his flesh again.

Kaku didn't even came close to land a hit on him.

He increased the pace he was landing hits on Kaku. First the arms; his finger pierced through warm flesh, withdraw, the other arm, his shoulder, more warm flesh.

He jumped back a couple feet and observed Kaku, would he give up now? His eyes showed rage and a trace of humbleness. But no defeat yet. He wouldn't give up that easily. Not that Lucci expected Kaku to give up anytime soon. He wasn't done playing yet.

They clashed again and this time Lucci attacked his chest, his legs, sweet little holes kept on appearing in Kaku's black shirt, and red blood was leaking out of them. _A beautiful sight_.

More attacks. Kaku still tried to land a hit on him, but his arms were heavy, Lucci knew it, since there were numerous holes piercing his skin. He noticed Kaku's fingers tremble around those sword handles.

One more hole in his chest. Then he turned around and walked a few feet away.

Clatter.

Without turning around he knew that Kaku had just dropped his swords.

_Game over._

Calmly he walked over to where Kidd was leaning against the railing. Kidd threw a towel down on him and he used it to wipe his bloody fingers clean. He was tempted to just lick them clean, to taste Kaku's blood, but he was out in public, in the center of the attention of a couple hundred people.

He turned around and faced Kaku again. He was on his knees, swords beside him, bleeding heavily.

Hattori came flapping over and sat down on his right shoulder. He picked his hat back up; he must've lost it in the process of playing the defeated man.

Now he was the man hovering over Kaku.

The crowd was cheering like they all never cheered before, but Lucci didn't even hear them anymore. He only heard the haggard breathing of Kaku.

He contemplated for a second to just put a finger through Kaku's throat and end everything right here, right now. Then Kaku looked up, right in his eyes, and he finally saw it: _Defeat_.

He crouched down and caressed with his index finger slowly Kaku's throat. And then he saw in those big, round eyes what he had been waiting for: _Fear_.

He smirked, withdrew his finger and handed Kaku his towel. Then he climbed out of the pit, accompanied by the screams, the shouts, the applause and the whistling of the crowd. As soon as he had climbed the ladder Kidd and Ace greeted him with broad smiles.

"Damn, Robbie-boy, that was an awesome show-"

"Motherfucker-"

But he just shrugged and grabbed the bottle of rum Ace was carrying around with him and took some gulps. He let the alcohol burn down his esophagus and grinned. That _had_ been fun.

He let Kidd and Ace handle the crowd that wanted to pat his pack or congratulate him and walked off to the washrooms. He entered the tiled area through a secured door, since those washrooms were only meant for fighters.

Finally it was quiet.

He washed his hands in one of the sinks and tried to get rid of the dried blood beneath his fingernails. Then he checked his appearance in a mirror. Damn, his once white shirt wasn't white anymore, there were blood splatters all over it, and his wounds where he let Kaku cut him had soaked the shirt, too.

He sighed and pulled the shirt over his head and threw it away. He splashed some water in his face and rinsed his wounds out. Chopper's treatment and two days where he kept it down, and he would be as good as new.

He heard the door open and close. Without turning around he knew who had just entered the washrooms. The slight smell of blood, the aura of rage and defeat.

Kaku leant against a sink and tried to remain standing.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"I recall that I already told you my name"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Lucci just shrugged. "Out on the streets, right here in the pit, or sparring with colleagues"

But he had to admit it was pretty brave of Kaku to face him only a few minutes after he almost killed him down there in the pit. He silently observed Kaku and kept on washing blood from his torso.

Then he _felt_ it. Kaku's gaze on his shirtless torso, the way his eyes followed single droplets of blood and water running down over his skin. The way Kaku eyed his tattoos on his upper arms. He slowly turned his head and met his stare.

There was _want_ in Kaku's round eyes. Want. Desire. Lust.

He smirked devilishly and examined Kaku in return. His body was lean but muscled, only countless bloody wounds were marring it. His face was well shaped, only his nose a curious exception. His eyes were large, he had thick eyelashes, his hair was reddish-blonde and mostly hidden beneath a black cap.

"You can have me." Kaku panted. There was a telltale bulge in square-nose's pants.

"If I fuck you now, you won't survive it." He responded and left the washrooms without looking back.

* * *

The liquor was flowing, there was smoke, laughter, Kalifa was dancing with Eisberg, newfound couples were making out, and the only four people that definitely were _not_ having fun crowded in a dim corner around the bar.

Several empty bottles of rum indicated the stage they were all in.

Ace had just started telling why he looked like shit. Usually he was the first one to dance, or to light something on fire, or to eat everything that was there, or to pass out drunk, only to continue partying like twenty minutes later.

Apparently Ace was having struggles with his lover, a cop. Smart one, Ace, starting an affair with a fucking police officer. Did you notice you're a wanted criminal? But then, he wasn't innocent either. The whole Kaku-thing was just downright fucked up.

Kidd commented Ace's story with probably his favorite word: "Motherfucker" and then nodded in his direction. He guessed it was his turn to explain why he was in such a shitty mood. He blamed the alcohol for loosening his tongue, and shit, Zoro, Kidd and Ace were the closest friends he had.

"See that fucker with the long nose?" he asked and nodded in Kaku's direction, who still sat on the couch, busy talking to Sanji.

"Usopp? What's up with Usopp? Did he blow something up?" Ace asked oblivious.

"No, you dumb shit, square-nose over there of course. Remember when we saw him at the 'Ring'?"

"Yeah, that bitch could fight."

"Hey, didn't he use the same technique as you did?" Zoro asked.

"He did. It had been _exactly_ the same technique, but I was still the better fighter." He grinned at the memory. "I won the fight and when I look back now it had been a mistake to fight him, since he got curious about my fighting style, too."

"So did you meet him again?"

"Yeah. He works for the government."

"Fuck."

"Motherfucking bitch."

"Should I set his car on fire?"

"He actually works for the same department I supposedly work for, but I never had much contact with my _colleagues_, I'm just not the type that chats over a cup of coffee. And in addition to that I hardly show up there anymore since I'm supposed to be an undercover agent. Of course the Galleya-Company would become suspicious if I'd visit my department on a regular basis."

"So Square-nose is a spy, just like you?"

"Yeah. And this is why this situation is so shitty. If he's friends with Nami and Sanji, and if he's going to visit this place more often, fuck, even this one visit right here right now might be enough for him…"

"Enough for what?"

"Well, Kalifa and I have been feeding the government a whole bunch of information about the Galleya-Company, but none of it was actually _real_. So there is a whole bunch of fake information out there. Square-nose might find out that we didn't do our jobs properly, or worse, he might even blow our cover or discover that we don't even work for the government any longer. He is a serious danger to our position; he is a ticking bomb for the whole company."

"Fuck."

"Motherfucker!"

"I can still set his car on fire."

"Ace, that won't help."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I only see one solution: To get rid of him - permanently." He shrugged. It would be his pleasure.

"Sanji and Nami will get suspicious if their friend disappears."

"We could say it was an accident due to his job, and it wouldn't even be a lie."

"Do Eisberg and Shanks know about this?"

"Not yet. I told Kalifa not to do anything; Square-nose is _my_ concern. I will keep an eye on him."

"He is a professional agent, and if he is almost as good as you are, it'll be pretty hard to keep _an eye on him._"

"I got my ways."

"How?" Ace voiced his curiosity.

"Well, after the fight at the 'Ring' Square-nose might've revealed some interest in me."

"_Interest_?"

"Man, Ace, Square-nose wanted to fuck Lucci, or, well, more likely, that Lucci would fuck Square-nose." Kidd made clear.

"So, did you do him?"

"Not yet."

"So you'll keep an eye on him due to faking romantic interest?"

"Damn, Lucci, you'll watch him, fuck him, assassinate him – that's pretty hardcore, even for you."

"I'm not exactly happy about the situation. But if he blows our cover, they'll need to check all the information they got from us – and that would be bad. Also Mihawk's cover would be blown, since he assigned us to this job, and with Mihawk's cover blown it's not only the Galleya-Company who is endangered, it's the whole fucking underground. Mihawk's trail leads directly to Shanks, Eisberg and recently to you, Zoro. So yeah, if he blows our cover, we're fucked. So what do you say; is it worth to spare his life and get this whole mess in exchange? This mess would claim way more lives than this one simple assassination."

"But he looks so innocent!" Ace complained.

"He's Usopp's twin." Kidd objected.

"Well, shit, maybe you can turn him around like we did with you and Kalifa." Zoro suggested.

"Look, what happened to Kalifa and me, what do you think are the chances that a professional agent with deep beliefs in justice will get turned around by a pretty violent underground organization?"

"But you are on our side now!"

"To our defense – neither Kalifa nor I had really deep beliefs in governmental justice. We just like to kill. It never mattered to me for whom I was supposed to kill. I fight for this side because I don't have paperwork to do and there are no consequences if I might kill a little more violent than a usual agent. I also have more freedom and the sparring partners are way better, so yeah, those are the reasons I'm on this side."

"But Kalifa-"

"Kalifa is on this side of the law because she enjoys fucking Eisberg."

"So, why can't we turn Kaku around?"

"I checked his file. It said that he has exemplary beliefs in governmental justice. He is a model agent. No turning around, I guess."

"Fuck."

"Motherfucker."

"I can still set his car on fire –"

Ace got slapped on the back of his head by Kidd.

"So I guess you should keep on watching him."

"I already do."

Lucci refilled his glass. Damn, the whole Kaku-thing was such a mess. Why did he have to fight him? Now Kaku was clearly interested in him, and he even knew where he lived and what kind of work he did. Why did that fucker had to be friends with Sanji and Nami? Why did Zoro have to fall for that blonde? Why did Luffy date Nami? It made the whole thing so damn complicated.

Killing Kaku apparently wasn't a solution; but maybe if things got even more twisted he could get the permission to get rid of him.

Kidd started talking about another of Sanji's friends, well, Sanji's food was really good, but all of his friends meant trouble. He listened to Kidd's anger about this man called Law and watched Kaku from the corner of his eyes. He gulped down his liquor and tried to think about a solution that didn't involve his fingers through Kaku's throat.

When Kidd was done laying out his problems Zoro took over and basically confessed that he was a lovesick fool.

They all drank to that.

The liquor helped a lot. They all had their own problems to handle, their own demons to overcome.

Suddenly Shanks came over, pretty shitfaced, and wanted to know why they weren't enjoying the party.

"Can someone shut the one armed weirdo up?" Kidd growled. Lucci quickly grabbed Shanks at his remaining arm and went with him over to Eisberg and Kalifa. Of course he used this as a chance to walk right behind Sanji and Kaku on the couch, so he got an idea what they were talking about. When he joined Kidd and Zoro at the bar again, Ace was just leaving.

"What's he doing?" he asked.

"Going back to Smoker."

"Fuck, he really likes him, does he?"

"Yeah."

They all watched Ace leaving and kept on drinking. Pretty soon after Ace had left, Sanji left Kaku alone on the couch and walked over to them. After he whispered something in Zoro's ear he got Zoro to follow him outside.

Now it was just Kidd and him left. They shared one look, emptied their glasses and got up. Law did just leave to go either to the bathroom or to sneak out the back entrance, and now Kidd followed in his direction.

Kaku chose to leave through the front entrance.

Lucci quickly followed him outside and no one noticed. He observed how Kaku got in his car, he got on his bike without any noise – Kaku started his car and rode off; and as soon as he turned on the road Lucci started his bike, switched his lights off and roared after the leaving car.

The hunt after his prey began.

* * *

**A/N:** I probably won't update this as often as Grand Line City _Fire_, but I try to update it at least once a week.

And for everyone that finally wants the Kidd/Law story – it'll come soon!

Leave a review,

Love, M

**_TBC_**


	2. Bloody Fuck

WARNING: this chapter contains a dub-con scene.

* * *

Kaku drove home from the party, but he couldn't really concentrate on the road.

Sanji was his best friend and he had just decided to work for one of the most notorious underground organizations out there. He knew what the Galleya-Company was, he knew what the Galleya-Company did; there was only one problem for him and the CP9: there was no _proof_.

He could understand Sanji's decision, though. Trough the Galleya-Company he got his revenge for the complete destruction of his life. Revenge for the death of his adoptive dad; revenge for the extinction of his existence, the 'Baratie'; and then there was Zoro, Sanji had finally found someone who really matched him.

He wasn't really sure if Sanji _knew_ that he was dating a criminal, and that his best friend was hunting those criminals down.

Could he do it? Could he arrest Sanji, Nami and their friends and partners?

_No, he couldn't. _

Luckily the Galleya-Company was not even his scope of duties. There were other agents out there who were responsible for infiltrating and destroying the Galleya-Company.

_Rob Lucci_.

Rob Lucci for example was responsible for the Galleya-Company. After their fight two weeks ago at the 'Ring' he did some research on him and he hadn't been surprised when he found out that Lucci was an agent, just like him. They both belonged to the mysterious CP9 organization.

He wondered if he should tell Sanji that he was in danger, since Rob Lucci worked for the government and not for the Galleya-Company.

_Rob Lucci._

Who was this man?

They both probably went through the same training camps as a teenager; they were both most likely orphans, raised by the government and chosen for the CP9 program. Lucci must be five or six years older than him. He tried to get Lucci's file, but it was top secret and apparently not even available for other CP9 agents.

He did ask around about Lucci, though. Everything he had heard didn't fit together, and most people were too scared to talk about him. What he knew was that Rob Lucci and Kalifa were underground spies in the Galleya-Company, they are supposed to earn their trust, and then find out some ultimate secret that only the leaders of the company supposedly knew – well, that was all the information he got out of Dracule Mihawk when he asked him about Rob Lucci.

And then there was the way Lucci had fought him in that pit. He had seen Sanji fight before; they sometimes even sparred, but shit, Lucci had _played_ with him, like he wasn't a serious opponent, like he did not even have _any_ fighting skills.

It had not only been Lucci's sheer dominance over his skills, it had been the way he demonstrated it. Lucci could've ended their fight after two minutes, but instead he had chosen to mock him, to show his predominance, to deride him.

That had never happened in his life before. He had always been the best during the training camp, and he knew that he was even a slightly better fighter than Sanji.

He had never met a man like Rob Lucci. So deadly. Without emotions. So cold. Colder than ice.

He had thought himself invincible. He had never been defeated until that night. And it wasn't a slight defeat – it was a complete and utter defeat.

He had found his master in that night.

And that made him _want_ Lucci.

His wounds from that fight were almost healed, most of them were going to scar, but he _wanted_ them to scar, since they were reminders of his humiliation.

When he had seen Lucci stand in that washroom, without his shirt, only in his black slacks and his black hat, wiping the blood from his chest, fuck, the look in those glowing eyes, the coldness, the suppressed rage, fuck, he barely had been able to stand, and he had still wanted that man, his body had physically desired him, needed him.

Fuck. He knew that wanting a man like Lucci meant basically suicide.

He sighed. Rob Lucci seemed like a mystery to him. A puzzle he wanted to solve.

He drove back to his flat thinking about Lucci the whole way. He wanted to find out more about this man. Maybe if he showed up at the Galleya-Company more often to visit Sanji and Nami, he might be able to run into Lucci on accident, maybe talk to him – but shit, Lucci didn't really seem to be a man that valued a civilized conversation. And on the other side – the more he would show up at the Galleya shipyard, the more he would patronize Lucci's and Kalifa's mission. Three government spies infiltrating the Galleya-Company – even the dumbest underground organization would get suspicious.

He finally reached the parking lot in front of his apartment complex. He turned the engine off and locked his car. It wasn't really a nice area he lived in, but it wasn't run down like Sabondy, either. The apartment complex he had his little apartment in was a plain grey building. He entered the building through thick double doors and rode the elevator up to his floor, the sixth, walked through the hallway to his door, put his keys in the lock, turned them, opened the door and froze on the spot.

WHAT THE FUCK?

How…how was this possible?

How?

Why?

Did he… did he even see right?

Of course he saw right. His eyes were perfectly functioning.

Rob Lucci stood right in his apartment.

The door to his balcony was wide open and a draft whirled through Lucci's long thick black hair. Lucci had buried his hands in his front pockets and was smoking a cigarette. The glowing tip of his cig was the most animated part of him, other than that he didn't even blink his eyes when he had entered.

Was he supposed to say something? What was this? Too many questions in his head. Confused he closed the door to his flat and turned the light on. But even with the apartment fully lit there seemed to be a certain darkness wavering around Rob Lucci. He hadn't moved yet, didn't even acknowledge that he was here.

Kaku stood still frozen in his spot and observed the man smoking his cig like a statue in his living room. He wore his black hat over his longish black hair, his broad upper body and his arm muscles were subtly shown off through a white dress shirt, and his long, powerful legs were accented by black slacks. His face showed no expression whatsoever.

Then Lucci slowly took one of his hands out of his pocket and grabbed the cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth and threw it right on the floor.

He wanted to protest, to say something, to ask questions, _why are you here? Why now?_

He finally found his voice again: "What…what are you doing here?"

But Lucci didn't seem to hear him. With slow, sensual movements, Lucci took his hat off and placed it on his table. Then he suddenly looked up, right in his eyes and growled: "I'm here to get back on your offer."

_Offer_? His offer? Oh shit, he didn't mean sex, right? Fuck, he wasn't prepared for this, no, this was such a surprise – but he couldn't help it, Lucci's glowing eyes raking over his body, he was immediately aroused, his erection strained against the soft material of his pants and was in an open view for Lucci.

"Do you… do you mean-" He wanted to make sure they were talking about the same topic, but before he could finish his question Lucci interrupted him, his voice cold and emotionless: "Get naked, now."

Shit, they were talking about the same thing. Excitement trailed through his veins, why did he want this so much?

He hastily got rid of his black jacket and his black cap, then he tried to open the buttons on his dress shirt, but his fingers were trembling, he was shaking - was it anticipation, lust or fear? Maybe a mix from all three.

He tried to calm his erratic breathing. Damn, a simple command from that man could make him come undone in mere seconds. He knew he should be afraid of that dark man standing there, shit, this man held a dangerous kind of power over him, the rational side told him to stay away from this man, but his _instinct_ wanted this man, wanted to be closer to so much raw power.

He finally fumbled his last button open and let the dress shirt slip from his shoulders. He was still shaking, damn, he was nervous, he'd never been this nervous in his whole life, he _was_ a trained CP9 agent after all. Lucci still stared at him with those mesmerizing eyes. He slipped off his shoes and then he lingered when it came to the fly of his dress pants.

Suddenly insecure and overly aware of his naked upper body he looked up and met Lucci's stare. If they are going to have sex, why wasn't Lucci removing his clothes, or coming closer to touch him or something similar?

"Keep going." Lucci instructed him without any trace of emotion or excitement in his voice.

He opened his fly and slowly took off his pants. He felt overly body-conscious, he felt Lucci's gaze raking over his body, and suddenly he wished that he had a broader frame, that he wasn't as skinny as he was.

He carefully observed Lucci's reaction, but he showed none whatsoever. He was just cold, simply cold. And that this cold and powerful enigma of a man was standing right in his apartment, wanting him, commanding him to get naked – he shivered, but it wasn't from nervousness any more, it was from desire. His erection was straining against the thin material of his briefs.

He took one deep breath and dared to ask Lucci: "You wanna go to the bedroom?"

But Lucci only slightly shook his head and gestured to his table.

He walked over to it, unsure what to do, unsure how to behave.

"Put your hands on the table. Hold on tight." Lucci's cold voice instructed him. He did as Lucci told him. Putting his hands on the cold surface of the table helped him suppress the shaking. Holding onto something helped him calm his nerves.

Fuck. Was this really happening?

He didn't hear Lucci move, but he suddenly felt hot breath on his neck. "I said: Hold on _tight_." Lucci snarled into his ear.

Goosebumps appeared on his flesh. _Hold on tight. _He dug his fingers into the table, his knuckles turned white, and still, Lucci hadn't even touched him. His cock was rubbing against his briefs; he wanted nothing more to free it from the constricting material, to feel his own fingers on his cock, to feel Lucci's fingers on his cock, to feel Lucci's hands on his skin.

Kaku faced the table and the open balcony door, Lucci was behind him, he didn't know what he was doing, couldn't see him, couldn't hear him.

Then he heard a zipper.

He braced himself. This was going to be rough.

Suddenly Lucci's fingers were on his hips, grabbing the hem of his briefs and tearing them apart. The shreds pooled around his ankles.

Lucci's fingers clawed into his hips, his cheeks were forced apart and then, without any preparation or lube, Lucci slammed inside.

Kaku tried not to bite on his tongue. It hurt. It hurt really badly. Fuck, Lucci was a huge motherfucker, ouch, it hurt, it hurt-

When Lucci had his cock fully forced inside his tight hole, Kaku let out a small whimper. He immediately got punished for the little sound. Lucci slapped his ass hard and then withdrew, and he did it so slowly that he felt every single nerve sing in his ass, he felt every single blood vessel that he ripped open.

It hurt. And then Lucci wasn't inside him anymore, he released a breath of relief – and before he could brace himself again, Lucci had rammed his huge cock back inside, starting a rhythm that took him apart, he tried to suppress his cries, it hurt, shit, it had never hurt this bad – Lucci's finger bit into his flesh, they hurt almost as much as the cock impaled in his ass, he was sure that blood was running down his tights by now, either from Lucci's fingers in his hips, or from the merciless abuse of his hole.

And he wouldn't stop.

Lucci didn't even pant louder, but it was hard for Kaku to hear anything at all, blood was rushing so loud through his ears, his own panting was harsh and he tried to not bite down on his tongue, shit, he felt like the he was going to crush the table beneath his fingers.

Lucci withdrew and slammed his cock back inside, deeper, oh so deep inside of him, he was stretched fully, he couldn't comprehend that his body was able to take so much, that his ass was able to take such a big cock, that he wasn't split in two already, because he sure felt like it.

The grip on his hips hurt a lot, and shit, it felt like Lucci could still go deeper with his huge cock, he was impaled on it, shit, that hurt, and he had the impression that Lucci still tried to ram his cock deeper and deeper inside him, fuck, he was too tight, he didn't have sex in over a year, hardly fingered himself, and this – this was too much, too huge – Lucci's cock would've been even too huge and barely bearable with lube and prober preparation.

He bit on his lips. He tried to not let any sound escape from his lips. Any word of discomfort, any words of pain – it would've signaled Lucci that he was weak. And that was the least thing he tried to be in Lucci's eyes: weak. Not after the humiliation at the 'Ring'. Not again. He could take anything Lucci had to give.

And Lucci wouldn't stop. He kept on ramming his cock inside of him, tearing him apart, going deeper than anything before, and finally it went easier, it must been because he was bleeding so much.

And the worst part of Lucci's merciless fucking was not that it hurt like hell, no, the worst part of it all was that he actually enjoyed it. He got a certain kind of fucked up satisfaction from the ignorant use of his body. He never knew that he was such a masochist, but Lucci brought out the worst of him. More, give me more, hurt me more – and the pain was great, but fuck, Lucci hit his prostate and his own cock responded, he never knew that his body could feel so much intense pleasure, that his nerves could sing like this, that those feelings were even possible.

He wanted to scream from pain and pleasure, but he couldn't, he knew if he did, all would be over.

And Lucci still pounded into his body, still used him, and fuck, he didn't want it to stop, didn't want Lucci's hot hard cock to leave his body, but shit, he was bleeding heavily by now – but there was nothing he could do, he could only hold on.

If that was even possible, Lucci sped up the pace of his thrusts, fuck, too much pain, too much pleasure, he couldn't take it, fuck, he felt the heat coil in his groin, he knew he couldn't possibly last any longer, his cock felt like it was about to burst.

Lucci's fingers still bit into his hips, deep, oh shit, he was so deep, so much pain, hot liquid pleasure in his veins, too much.

He couldn't feel anymore, numb, his body went numb, only the hot spear that impaled him, again and all over again – fuck, that was it, one precise hit on his prostate, he grabbed the table even harder, the wood cracked beneath his hands, he came and he couldn't control his mouth any longer and just screamed.

When he came back to his senses Lucci was still pounding into him, shit, his whole body shook under the force of his thrusts, and now, that he had his orgasm, he only felt the pain, there was nothing of the pleasure left, his body was limp, he needed all the willpower he owned to held his body upright and not to crash on the ground, his whole willpower to suppress the screams.

Finally Lucci shuddered above him and he must've come – he didn't feel any longer, he couldn't feel, he was sore and broken.

Lucci pulled out and Kaku sagged down on the floor.

Fuck.

Everything ached. His ass was on fire.

He dared to look up to Lucci, who was still fully clothed, only his massive cock was hanging out of his pants, all bloody.

"Lick it clean." Lucci's voice was cold as steel. No sign of exhaustion or satisfaction.

Lucci shoved his cock in his face and he opened his mouth and licked his own blood and some of Lucci's seed from his cock.

He licked Lucci's cock clean and watched with tired eyes how Lucci simply tucked his cleaned cock back in his pants and closed his zipper.

Lucci looked down on him with one last time, his eyes seemed to glow in a golden light, and then he turned around, grabbed his hat from the table, went through his open balcony doors and simply jumped over the balustrade.

He was gone, just like that.

Fuck, his whole body ached. He tried to stand up, but he failed and slid back on the floor with a painful whine on his lips. Shit. He felt… yeah, what did he feel like? Humiliated? Abused? No, that wasn't what he felt. He felt… spent. Exhausted. Drained. Satisfied.

Fuck, now he knew why Lucci told him that time at the 'Ring' that he wouldn't survive being fucked by him. He wondered if sex with Lucci was each time like this. So incredibly hard.

Kaku tried to get up again. Shit, he needed to use the couch to get back on his feet. He slowly walked over to the bathroom, shit, every step hurt. He cleaned himself of most of the blood running down his tights, shit, it was a lot, and he had five fresh wounds from Lucci's fingers above each pelvic bone. He put some band aids on his wounds and staggered over to his bedroom.

He tried to get in his bed without sending another gush of blood down his tights.

When he finally lay on his back he exhaled. He was so not going to work tomorrow. He doubted that he would be able to work for the next week at all, his job required quite a physical liability. A week of vacation was a really good idea. Yeah. And after that week he was going to find out more about Rob Lucci – he wanted to find out if sex with him was every time like that.

The last thing that came to his mind before he surrendered to deep dreamless sleep was that he forgot to close his balcony doors.

* * *

_I know that was harsh, but Lucci will warm up in the next couple chapters!_

_TBC_


	3. Bloody Neck

One whole week had passed by since he had fucked Kaku in his apartment. It seemed that his distraction strategy (to intimidate Kaku, to make him so fucking afraid of him that he won't dare to come near the Company) had somewhat worked.

_Somewhat._

When he had followed Kaku home the night after the party he didn't really have a plan, he had mainly wanted to intimidate Kaku, to scare him away, so that he'd never set foot on the Galleya grounds again, too fucking scared that he'd run into him.

He had climbed the building Kaku lived in (before he checked the sign which floor and apartment number he lived in, so he'd break into the right apartment) and entered his little apartment through the balcony doors.

He'd waited in his dark flat, and only moments later he had heard Kaku's footsteps approaching the door. Of course Kaku had been surprised when he had noticed that he was there.

When he'd seen Kaku that night in his apartment, his instincts simply took over. For some fucked up reason he wanted Kaku, he wanted to feel his soft flesh beneath his fingers. But shit, he had been there to intimidate Kaku, to scare him away, so he wouldn't blow all their covers, so he wouldn't endanger their mission, endanger the Galleya-Company.

He simply decided to scare Kaku away through extremely rough sex. And shit, he did lash out that night. It was nice not to hold back during the sex for once, but he usually didn't need the bottoms to bleed like that to satisfy him.

_Do I really feel kinda sorry for what I did to him?_

_No. Must've been some other feeling, maybe a slight itch. I never feel sorry._

The strategy had worked out, Kaku didn't come close to the Galleya grounds the last seven days.

Right now he was working on a ship outside in the yard, over-thinking the shitty Kaku-situation. He enjoyed the slight strain in his muscles, the workout he got from doing his work, the fact that he was creating something with his own hands. For his standards he was in quite a good mood. But that quickly changed when he noticed Nami stalking towards him, wearing a serious expression on her face. He didn't have a lot to do with her, they barely talked, but she clearly wanted something from him - and whatever it was, it seemed unpleasant, judging on the scowl on her face.

He wiped his dirty hands on a towel and stroked Hattori's feathers. He had noticed a long time ago that this gesture made many people think that he was a caring and gently animal lover, and thus not as dangerous as he seemed. Stroking Hattori's feathers was a gesture to calm Nami a bit, to make it easier for her to approach him. _Shit, sometimes he was such a thoughtful and caring person._

"How can I help you?"

"Uhm, I not sure-" Nami started.

"What is it?"

"Well, Ace sends me, well, not really, but he told me not long ago that each time Kaku I and Sanji meet up with Kaku, I'm supposed to tell you. So this is why I'm here. Kaku took me out to brunch this morning." Suddenly Nami's worried expression changed and shot him a challenging glare: "And now that I told you, I want you to tell me _why_ it's necessary that I tell you who I hang out with."

He knew that if Nami used her threatening voice, there was no arguing or evading her question. And maybe it made some sense if Nami knew about the possible threat Kaku meant to the Galleya Company. She would understand the delicacy of the situation better than Sanji, she would understand, because she would calculate the situation in her head and come to the same conclusion: In the end it was Kaku's life against the whole Galleya-Company.

"You got a few minutes?" he asked her.

She nodded.

"Good." He quickly scanned the area, but no one was close by. "Listen, I'm not interested on who you meet, I'm only interested in Kaku. What do you know about Kaku's job?"

"Well, he works something for the government-"

"And what exactly?"

"Weird, I don't really know, he barely talks about his job-"

"That's because he's a CP9 agent."

"CP9?"

"Ask your friend Nico Robin about it. She can tell you a little more than I'm authorized to do. But listen closely: CP9 is an organization of government spies, trained and designed to infiltrate underground organizations. I know so much about it since I'm a CP9 agent myself, originally working for the government. Kalifa and I were assigned to infiltrate the Galleya-Company, but it turned out that we are now working for the Company instead of against it. Ask Eisberg or someone else if you wanna know the whole story."

"So Kaku is an government spy-"

"Exactly. Kalifa and I have been feeding the government and the CP9 a whole bunch of false information. Kaku technically only knows the false information that differs from what actually happens here. So each visit from Kaku at the Galleya grounds endangers our cover. Kaku will find out that what we delivered the government was not true at all. When that happens, and believe me, it will happen eventually, Kaku isn't dumb, he's a trained agent - then there will be a lot of investigations. Damn uncomfortable investigations, and Kalifa and I will be not here any longer to protect the Company from the worst of the government."

"So Kaku will eventually destroy the Galleya-Company?"

"Eventually."

"But… but isn't there something you can do?"

"We can always kill him."

"But-"

"I know, he's your friend, he's Sanji's friend, so killing him is the worst option. If there goes nothing, I will kill him, for sure. But until then I expect from you to immediately inform me if Kaku wants to visit you or Sanji, or if you see Kaku somewhere around the Galleya grounds."

"Fucking shit."

"Yeah."

"So… I shouldn't invite Kaku to come over for dinner?"

"You shouldn't."

"Well, thanks for letting me know. I guess I won't see Kaku for a while, will I?"

"You won't. And now try to remember if Kaku asked you some questions about the Company during your brunch?"  
"I'm not sure, well, of course we talked a bit about work, and yeah, now that you mention it, he was really interested in the Galleya Company, and especially you."

"What did you tell him?"

"Hardly anything."

"That's bad news."

"So I was supposed to tell him stuff?"

"No, it's bad news that he inquired about the Company and me in the first place."

"I see."

"Thanks for your cooperation, Nami."

"So what will you do now?"

"Did Kaku mention where he wanted to go after brunch with you?"

"If I remember right, he said that he needed to go to work-"

"Perfect. Goodbye, Nami."

And he had been thinking everything was alright, that the Kaku-thing was over. But fuck, apparently _not_.

He sighed and put down his tools. Time to do some real work.

He took a quick shower in his room and then shrugged on a jacket over his usual attire of a white wife beater and black slacks. He got out his black bike, left the shipyard and rode through Grand Line City like the dark dangerous shadow he was, until he reached the inconspicuous CP9 building downtown. He parked his bike in the parking lot, close to an emergency exit - a typical CP9 agent instinct.

He entered the building through the front exit, though.

He strode through the mostly empty hallways, looking for Spandam's office. When he had found it he knocked on the door and went inside without waiting for an answer.

Spandam, probably the most retarded idiot in Grand Line City, was sitting behind a desk and was slurping some coffee. Usually he tried to keep away from mentally damaged idiots, but this retard was his boss.

"Oh, it's you, Lucci. I haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah, I'm busy with my mission. I hardly have time to spent time outside the Galleya Company, so tell me what you want. You want that the mission is successful, right? Then don't expect me to come over. The Galleya-Company gets suspicions really easy." He lied without batting so much as an eyelash.

"Oh well, I know."

"So why did you wanna see me?" He really tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"I haven't seen you in here the last three months at all!"

"I know."

Spandam made a gesture and he manged to hit his coffee cup with the uncontrolled movement, so the coffee spilled on the ground and on his shirt. "Motherfucking shit! BLUENO!"

Lucci tried really hard not to snicker. Really really hard.

Blueno instantly hasted through the door and replaced the coffee mug on Spandam's desk and tried to eliminate most of the damage done to some of the papers lying on Spandam's desk. Blueno acknowledged his presence and nodded in greeting.

"What was I saying?" Spandam said.

"That you didn't see me during the last three months. So why did you want me to stop over?" Around a week ago Lucci had indeed received a call from Spandam that he should drop by his office, but he had ignored the order so far – but now that he was inside the CP9 building, he had paid the idiot a visit.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I just wanted to check on you, if everything is alright-"

"If something wouldn't be alright, I would immediately notify you." He nodded and then left Spandam's office. The urge to kill Spandam right there on the spot intensified with each visit he paid the motherfucker. Spandam was just so fucking annoying. And did he mention that he was a spast, too?

But back to why he paid the CP9 headquarters a visit in the first place: Kaku.

He casually strolled down the hallway to where most of the offices of the CP9 members were located.

"Hey Lucci, what's up?" called Blueno from behind him. Lucci turned around and noticed that Blueno already had a fresh cup of coffee in his hands.

"Blueno. Not much. Don't have much time left here, maybe another ten minutes, before I need to head back." He wasn't really in the mood to chit-chat. No shit.

"Oh yeah, I see. If you can manage it, drop by my bar more often!"

"Yeah, maybe." He shrugged and continued his way down the hallway. He mentally thanked Blueno for calling out so loud – he was sure the entire floor must've noticed his presence by now - he couldn't have planned it better if he wanted to announce his presence to Kaku.

And of course he was right, only a couple moments later a door to his left opened and Kaku came out, a couple files in his arms.

Lucci grinned inwardly and nodded in greeting. "Kaku."

Kaku seemed slightly distressed, but he quickly pulled his shit back together and nodded too. "Lucci, long time no see."

He had to admit, he was kinda impressed that Kaku would still address him formally. He couldn't resist and stalked a couple feet closer. Kaku didn't flinch or move back – so he wasn't scared of him, or he hid it really well. Kaku looked good, healthy. His huge round eyes were staring up to him, he hoped it was fear what he read in them, but he wasn't sure. Damn. It looked like scaring Kaku to death of him didn't really work.

"How are you, Kaku?" Fuck, Lucci hated small talk, but he needed to find out how much Kaku already knew; if it had been enough what Nami had told him this morning, if he already suspected that something was amiss within the Company. And shit, why did he purr Kaku's name like that?

"I'm fine, thank you. How are you?" Kaku said, polite as ever.

"Good. I heard that you had brunch with Nami this morning."

"Yeah, I didn't see Nami for a long time, and I used to see her every other day."

"She knows what you are."

"You mean-"

"You compromise my mission if you keep on meeting Galleya workers."

"I'm-" And that was the exact moment Hattori, that fucking bird he forgot about, chose to suddenly leave the usual place perched on his right shoulder and flattered over to Kaku and sat down on his cap.

Kaku's mouth left a sound of surprise.

"Hattori, you dumb bird, get the fuck of Kaku-"

"It's fine, I don't mind it-"

Lucci shot both a death glare. _That treacherous bird._

Kaku suddenly blushed and looked quite bashful. "Well, I know that you are quite a busy man and exceedingly occupied with your mission, but do you have time, I mean, could you arrange to come over and eat dinner with me?"

Lucci showed no reaction to Kaku's offer. He knew he should say no. No more involvements with Kaku. But at the same time it was an opportunity to find out how much Kaku _really_ knew, to emphasize his point that Kaku should stay the fuck away from the Galleya grounds._ As long as he could keep his instincts under control._

He finally nodded. "I'll be at your place around eight."

Kaku seemed to blush even more. _I ain't the date you expect, _Lucci thought. He grabbed his treacherous pigeon from Kaku's hat and placed it back on his shoulder, then left the CP9 building. He rode back to the Galleya grounds and picked up his work where he left it.

When the sun started to touch the horizon Lucci stopped working in the yard and stretched his muscles. He still didn't know what to say to Kaku tonight, what act he should put up to find out how much he knew – the CP9 be damned. Their agents were trained to withstand torture and extreme questioning, but they were all also trained to see through the façade, if someone tries to worm something out of someone.

Fuck this. He'll find a way. There's always a way.

He took a quick shower and put on a black dress shirt and some black slacks. His trademark hat and Hattori on his right shoulder – wait, Hattori was staying home for tonight, that treacherous bird was already forming an alliance with Kaku.

He was about to leave the house when he ran into Eisberg and Kalifa.

"Hey Lucci, what's up? Wanna go down to the 'Ring' tonight, watching some fights?"

"No, I'm busy."

"Where are you headed?" Kalifa, that noisy bitch wanted to know.

"Gonna pay Kaku a visit."

"Will he survive that visit?"

"Hopefully."

"Isn't Kaku that fellow with the long nose, this friend of Nami and Sanji's?" Eisberg wanted to know.

"Yeah. Kalifa, tell him what is going on. I'm off."

When he went outside he heard Eisberg asking Kalifa in a quite incredulous tone: "Kalifa, honey, _what is going on_?"

"That's sexual harassment."

He chuckled. Kalifa didn't know it, be she was fucking hilarious. He got on his bike and roared off to Kaku's apartment. Damn, he was hungry, and that hunger had nothing to do with food. He felt the beast inside him stir.

_Keep that beast under control. If Kaku makes you lash out like that, like last time, then don't go there, stop. You can always go back, reject him, don't go._

But he still steered his bike through the traffic of Grand Line City and the roads brought him closer and closer to Kaku's apartment complex.

He parked his bike right under Kaku's balcony and for a second he contemplated just climbing the six floors and making an entrance through the balcony, but there was still some light out there, and people would probably notice him. Yeah, that was exactly what he needed: Some old granny calling the police because she spotted him breaking into Kaku's flat. No shit, he was going to take the stairs.

Luckily the lobby of the apartment complex was empty, and so was the staricase.

He reached the sixths floor and knocked on Kaku's door. Almost instantly Kaku opened the door and greeted him with a shy smile. He wore a dark dress shirt, but still that hideous cap. His long nose was square as ever, but his eyes were huge and round. Lucci smiled his predatory grin.

"Hello Kaku."

"Hello Lucci, be welcomed in my home."

He stepped through the doorway and was right in the spacious living room area. He noticed that Kaku had set the table up with all kinds of unnecessary things, stuff like napkins, a table cloth and a candleholder. The candle was already burning. Lucci sighed at the sight of the setup. Obviously Kaku put some effort in this dinner – but Lucci would only disappoint him. He wasn't one for civil conservations over a glass of red wine and a good companion for a candlelight dinner.

He frowned, but still sat down at the table.

Kaku immediately got him a glass of red wine and served him a steaming soup. Kaku sat down opposite of him, smiling bashfully and eating his own soup. Lucci observed Kaku silently eating his soup – he never witnessed as defined table manners as Kaku apparently possessed – but that didn't really mean a lot, since he was usually eating his meals with the other Galleya workers. He snickered inwardly. Yeah, the table manners of a gorilla would be impressing, compared to those of Ace and Luffy.

"Do you dislike the soup? I could bring you something else-" Kaku asked, seriously concerned because he didn't touch his soup yet.

"I'm sure it tastes just fine." Lucci reassured him.

"But why, I don't mean to be impolite or noisy, but why are you not eating?"

"I didn't come here to eat, Kaku."

"Oh." Kaku said and he could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Then… then why are you here?"

"I just wanted to make some things more clearly."

"Oh."

"Maybe the last time I've been here I didn't deliver the message properly."

Kaku's face paled at his words.

"Stay the fuck away from me." Lucci tried to put as much venom as possible in his voice, but damn, it was fucking hard to say those words and look in Kaku's huge, quite mesmerizing eyes at the same time. But he was an exceptional liar, and he didn't think that Kaku caught the slight twitch in his right eye at the lie, because wasn't he lying to himself? Did he really want Kaku to stay away from him?

"But… why? What is wrong with me?" Kaku asked.

"It's not personal. It's the mission."

"_The mission_."

Lucci knew that Kaku would understand, since basically the first thing that they had learnt at those brutal training camps were that whatever it was, CP9 and their missions always came first. _Always_. No exceptions. Maybe that had been one of the reasons why he had finally decided to leave the CP9 behind and to work for the Galleya Company in return.

"You compromise my mission, square-nose, if you keep showing up at the Galleya grounds." He continued.

"So that's the reason you came over tonight? Just because I was with Nami this morning?"

"Yeah."

Kaku threw down his napkin on the table in anger. "I appreciate for notifying me on this matter. You may leave now."

"You ain't meeting Sanji and Nami anymore?"

"The mission is always first, Lucci." There was a lot of bitter resentment in Kaku's voice.

Lucci stood up and went over to the door, and polite as Kaku was, he stood up too and went over to the door with him. Lucci couldn't really read Kaku's expression. Shit, personally he knew that he hated the idea of never seeing Kaku again, never fucking Kaku again, never fighting Kaku again, but well, he didn't want Kaku to find out that his precious little secret. But then he felt bad for banning Kaku from seeing his friends. So the shit he saidKaku before he opened the door to leave was a damn impulsive thing to say for him and pretty damn stupid, but he voiced the words nevertheless: "Well, if you're in need of some company-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Kaku had suddenly backed him up against the door, grabbed his neck and lowered him down for a kiss. He only allowed it to happen because he was surprised. _Yeah right._

And then Kaku deepened the kiss.

_Brave, Kaku, brave._

He returned the kiss, he grabbed Kaku's cap and got rid of the offending material, and shit, why was he doing this, _stop this shit right now, you know where this will lead_ _to_ - he he felt heat stir in his groin, he felt the beast waking up.

_Fuck, Kaku, now you have reawakened the beast inside me I'm having such a hard time to control around you. You have to live with the consequences now.  
_

He suddenly turned the tables and pressed Kaku against the closed door, he bit down on his lips, he bit down on his earlobes, nudged his nose, and trailed a series of bites down Kaku's throat. Kaku moaned. He continued licking a sensual spot on Kaku's neck and grinned. Nothing was more arousing than the knowledge that a well placed bite right here could kill Kaku immediately.

Kaku groaned and tried to return the kisses, he felt Kaku's hands slapping his hat from his head, Kaku grabbed strands of his hair and tucked on them, scratched his scalp – and Lucci wasn't interested in kissing anymore.

He bit down on Kaku's delicious tasting neck one last time, then he let go of him. He smirked at Kaku, who was leaning against the door, hair ruffled, face flushed, lips bloody, the outline of his erection clearly visible through the thin material of his pants.

Lucci went over to the table and with one violent gesture swept everything on the ground, the silverware shattered into pieces, glass broke into shards, soup spilled everywhere, red wine stained the floor. Then he grabbed Kaku and pushed him over to the table. Kaku stumbled to the table and grabbed the edges of it, visibly trembling.

_So he still memorizes our last encounter on this table._

He stalked up to Kaku and bit down on his neck again, this time he drew a little blood.

"Please-" Kaku panted, his voice shaky.

But Lucci only smirked and positioned Kaku where he wanted him to be: Facing the table, legs slightly spread apart, his perfectly shaped butt sticking out.

Then he ripped Kaku's pants in shreds. The shaking in Kaku's legs increased. He got rid of Kaku's boxers and licked his lips in anticipation.

Fucking shit, Kaku's firm ass was a fucking arousing sight.

Kaku was still trembling and he enjoyed that for some sick reason Kaku still wanted him after the first time he took him that merciless; that Kaku still wanted him regardless, even if he still feared his touch.

Kaku's knuckles were turning white, but Lucci retreated silently and went over to the small kitchen area, without Kaku noticing. He found a small bottle of olive oil and then walked back to Kaku, not making any sounds. Sometimes his ability to move without sound came in handy. Kaku was still shaking and probably anticipating the worst.

He opened the zipper of his pants and got his growing erection out. The sound of his zipper made Kaku tremble even harder. He slicked his hardening cock with the oil and enjoyed the beautiful view of a completely afraid, but still submissive Kaku. He grinned at the alluring sight – and then he let the beast inside of him take over.

He grabbed Kaku's ass and spread the rosy chees wide apart, oh fuck, he couldn't wait. He ignored Kaku's slight trembling, Kaku's harsh pants, and then he pressed his hard cock inside, FUCK, Kaku was so tight, so damn tight, more force, more, deeper – and fuck, shit, fuck, tight, tight, hot, hot, hot, he couldn't think, he was finally seated deep inside Kaku.

Kaku writhed beneath him, he moaned, he gasped, he shuddered and Lucci knew that he was surprised that it probably didn't hurt as much as he had expected, but oh, Kaku's neck looked so damn inviting, the pale skin, and fuck, the tightness around his cock, fuck, _he needed more._

He was back inside the probably tightest and most delicious asses he had ever fucked. The beast inside of him roared with triumph. He picked up a hard and merciless pace.

_Fuck_, Kaku's walls were so damn tight, he was so fucking hot - and the oil helped that he could slip in and out of Kaku without any struggle, oh shit, so tight, and he wanted more, deeper, more of that heat, more of those moans from Kaku that made his cock even harder.

The pace was merciless, Kaku panted harshly beneath him, his whole body shook under the force of his thrusts, and damn, Kaku definitely needed the table for leverage – just because he had used some oil didn't mean that he didn't want it hard, that he didn't want it rough, fuck, he wanted that Kaku felt _everything_. He wanted that Kaku understood what it meant to be fucked by him, to be dominated by him. Utter submission. No mercy.

He withdrew his cock and Kaku let out a whimper that went straight to his cock and then he rammed his hard cock back inside, fuck, he was amazed how tight Kaku was, how good it felt to be inside of him.

He slowed down the pace but picked up the force of his thrusts, each thrust made Kaku's body tremble, skin slapped on skin, and when Kaku screamed he knew that he had hit his prostate. But Lucci didn't want too much pleasure for Kaku, he was already coming undone beneath him, his breathing was already erratic, he screamed and mumbled incoherent shit – oh no, he would not let him come so easily.

He hit Kaku's prostate two more times with incredibly hard thrusts, he knew Kaku was close, really close, and then he changed the angle of his thrusts and put his hands around the base of Kaku's throbbing cock and squeezed.

Kaku whined in protest, he even cursed – and Lucci smirked and picked up the pace of his thrusts, no letting go of Kaku's pulsating cock in his hand, still squeezing the base, making it impossible for Kaku to come.

But fuck, all the tightness around him, the heat, and he wanted _more_, _deeper_, _harder_. He rammed his cock inside again and again, never stopping.

Kaku begged to let go of his cock, to let him come, but Lucci ignored him, he was in a haze, his own pleasure was overwhelming - and then, in a moment of pure sadistic pleasure, he changed the angle of his thrusts so he was hitting Kaku's prostate again, still with that tight grip around his cock, making him unable to come.

Kaku screamed and what was sweeter than hearing Kaku's screams, satisfying the beast that was never utterly satisfied?

Kaku begged, his words were moans, his legs were giving out and in a moment of clearness Lucci held Kaku upright, so he wouldn't sag to the ground, and he continued fucking Kaku with all his strengh.

He finally felt his own orgasm coming close, Kaku was just too damn hot and tight, and oh shit, he was losing control, he was slipping, fuck, fuck, fuck-

The moment he let go of Kaku's cock he bit down on the strand of muscles on Kaku's neck and drew blood, and fuck, Kaku's sweet blood on his tongue did it for him , FUCK!

He came deep inside of Kaku, buried to the hilt, and he felt Kaku's walls clenching around his cock, Kaku's orgasm intensifying his own.

He came down from his orgasm and licked over the wound he had torn open on Kaku's neck and slipped out of Kaku's sweet hole.

Kaku couldn't hold himself up any longer and crashed on the ground, panting harshly.

Lucci looked down on his slowly softening cock, no blood this time. He still made Kaku clean his cock with his mouth before he tucked it back in his pants. He closed the zipper, smoothed some wrinkles from his shirt, picked up his hat from the floor and gave Kaku one last glare – and fuck, Kaku looked downright fuckable how he sat there on the floor, hair disheveled, blood dripping down on one side of his neck, shirt crumpled and spattered with his cum, naked legs slightly spread and a small trickle of Lucci's cum leaking from his ass.

Before his beast reawakened and he would fuck Kaku again and again, he left the apartment and closed the door behind him.

_Fucking shit._

Originally he only had intended to deliver Kaku the message once again: _Stay the fuck away from the Galleya grounds._ But fuck, he was such a hypocrite. Fucking Kaku like this probably made him even more interested in him, even more wanton to find out more about him. Fuck. He really needed to keep the beast under control more.

But fuck, what did Kaku have that made him so riled up?

_Shit. _

He should get the fuck out of the hallway before Kaku found him lingering around in front of his door.

Yeah. Time to get the fuck out of here.

* * *

_TBC_


	4. Bloody Angst

A/N: So here's a little update for _Claws_! I'm working on the next chapters for _Hearts_ right now, but life is picking back up again, my summer is over and I'm moving and shit, so I'm pretty busy – and I won't spoil my dear readers with three updates a week anymore ;) But maybe I can manage one small update each week? Well, we'll see. Real life really gets into the way of fanfiction…

So, I smoothed some harsh edges of the previous chapter over, I wasn't really happy with it… But I'm quite satisfied with this chapter :)

* * *

Kaku opened the door to his apartment and his heart was slightly beating faster than usual. But when the door swung open and his apartment looked exactly like he had left it behind, and even worse, completely clear of another human being, he let out a long sigh and his heart rate calmed back down.

He was so fucking retarded. Each time he came home from work, damn, even each time he came home from grocery shopping, running errands, shit, each single time his heart would beat like crazy in his chest and a small irrational part of his mind was hoping _each single time_ that Rob Lucci magically paid him another visit.

But he hadn't. Each single time he came home his apartment was empty. He even left the balcony doors open day and night. There couldn't be a more prominent invitation for Lucci.

With another sigh he dropped the few files on his desk he took home from work with him. He was the one sitting in the office all day long, working on files and doing some work on the computer, while Rob Lucci was allowed to be out there on the streets, working on a real mission. He felt like the CP9 let his training go to waste.

He stepped through the ever open balcony doors out on the balcony and enjoyed the last bits of the setting sun.

It's been seven days since Lucci paid him his last visit.

Seven fucking days.

Kaku cringed at his bold use of words lately. He wasn't one to swear, but it seemed that the certain absence of a certain agent from his life brought out those resentful phrases.

He sighed again and grabbed a beer from the fridge and went back out on the balcony. He opened the bottle with his thump and took a sip. Cool beer ran down his throat and he wondered what exactly it was that had lead to his pathetic behavior, waiting for Lucci to come around, even if he knew exactly that he wouldn't.

The wounds Lucci had inflicted on him during their fight at the 'Ring' were all healed, only small scars remembered him know of their fight. He felt the urge to curse again, because that fight was the most scary and intense fight he had ever fought. Being part of the elite troop of CP9 had made him think that he was a pretty decent fighter, heck, he always thought that he had been invincible until that day.

And then Lucci came along. He had never been defeated that easy, heck, he had never been defeated. He was a trained CP9 agent after all. And then _he _came along, showing him his place in the world.

He had known since the awakening if his sexual urges that he was gay, and after the first pubescent years of experimenting (as far as it was possible in the CP9 training camps) he had learnt that he was a bottom, an uke.

The sex he had in his life had been rather pleasant. Yeah, that was a nice way to describe it: Pleasant. It wasn't mind blowing, addicting or worthy to be repeated. He had bottomed, but the man above him or behind him had been always careful, always asking him if everything was alright, always prepping him till the whole process of intercourse was nothing but pleasant. The faceless men had always sucked him off, almost as the blow job was a some kind of payment for the act of intruding his body.

Yeah, the sex he had – he could maybe describe it as gentle, and if he had dared to act on his desires, like mouthing something like 'harder!', then the men had complied his wishes, and after they were done they always apologized, asked if they had been too rough, were afraid that they had broken him like he was a piece of china ware.

Fuck. If he would've asked Lucci to do him harder, he was sure that Lucci would've done the exact opposite, just to demonstrate him who held the power during sex. And besides, if Lucci would've taken him any harder, he wouldn't have lived through the sex. But wasn't that the thrill he was getting out of it? Lucci had taken him only twice, and truthfully, he really didn't want to repeat the first time they had sex – well, you probably couldn't name it having sex, Lucci had simply fucked him, hell, most people would consider that rape.

But the second time Lucci had fucked him (he still despised using that word, it was such an obscene and dirty word, but it was probably the only word he could use to express what he was feeling about Lucci, what was going on between them), yeah, the second time, that had been another deal. Lucci hadn't treated him like he could break. Lucci would never apologize to him. Lucci would never comply his wished. Lucci wouldn't ask if he was alright, fuck, he didn't care at all if he was alright. Lucci was a monster.

Most people in his life didn't understand that some parts of him were beast-like too. He was a CP9 agent. He had killed people. He wouldn't break, never, the merciless training in his young years had made sure of that. Only because he chose to wear jackets that were closed up and he wore his cap deep over his eyes, didn't mean that he was shy, that he needed protection, that he was a skinny, breakable existence. Hell no.

He took another swig from his beer.

_It's been seven days._

The rational part of his brain, the part that respected CP9, respected and even feared their rules, that part told him to stay away from the Galleya Company, even if Sanji and Nami were involved with some of the criminals, didn't mean that he had _any_ right to disrupt Lucci's mission. The mission always came first.

But on the other side there was his heart that sped up each time he was about to enter his apartment, each time someone knocked on the door – he always hoped that it was Lucci, that Lucci had decided to step by and fuck him again.

He had no illusions; he knew that _feelings_ were the very last thing he could expect from a man like Rob Lucci. But that didn't change his desire to see the other man, to feel his hot breath on his neck again.

All his thoughts lately were on Lucci. He couldn't concentrate on work anymore, each passing second he dwelled on the other man, each night he dreamed of him. He was fucking obsessed with Rob Lucci, and he knew that nothing would change it, not if he would go on and on with his daily life like he had done the past seven days.

He had to do something.

He was not one for sitting around and waiting for something to happen, and that was exactly what he had been doing the whole week.

He needed to change something, to take action. _Fate favors the bold. _

He downed the rest of his beer and got out his phone and texted Sanji: _Haven't seen you in a while, up for a spontaneous dinner? I'm over in ten._

Then he quickly grabbed his car keys and was out the door before he could change his mind again.

* * *

Rob Lucci was out in the yard and smoking a cigarette. He had worked the whole day on s ship and now he felt the slight burn of his muscles, the almost unnoticeable strain in his back from hard manual labor. And what else did he feel? Yeah, there was this strange feeling he had to get used to. He also felt kinda proud; proud for accomplishing something, for creating something useful.

He leaned back against the concrete wall of their apartment building and enjoyed the nicotine high he got from the cigarette. He inhaled the toxic tobacco with a rebellious smirk on his lips. As a CP9 agent, drugs, excessive drinking and cigarettes were strictly forbidden. Supposedly they were bad for their health condition. Back in those CP9 training camps they had basically brainwashed them to reject cigs, booze and drugs and instead trained them on getting high on violence and blood. The government was an expert in brainwashing. Fuck, those training camps had turned them all into soulless machines.

Well, at least that was what Shanks and Eisberg were thinking what had happened to him, why he was so cold hearted. But he knew that he had been a soulless machine from the very beginning.

When he had started working for the Galleya Company he had shrugged off the brainwashing bit by bit. He had started fighting those brainwashed urges. He still fucking loved blood, and he knew that would never change. Inflicting pain on others, being a sadistic bastard, yeah, that was what he truly lived for. But he had started drinking as much as the average Galleya worker did – which was quite a lot. And then he picked up smoking, not for the pleasure, not for the _coolness_, fuck no, not for the nicotine high, even if it was a pleasant side effect, no – he started smoking occasionally because he just loved defying the fucking government.

He smiled around his cigarette butt and drew another deep drag from his cig. He was sure that he wasn't going to die from lung cancer. No shit, he would go down like a proper Galleya worker. With the life he was living he never expected to reach his forties. Hell, sometimes he was surprised that he made up to twenty-eight, but then he was a sick ass fighter, and he still had to meet his master.

_Fuck the government._

He thoroughly enjoyed his cigarette till it was done, then he threw the butt on the floor and stepped on it.

He withstood the urge to light a second cigarette and was about to make his way back inside, when a disheveled looking Zoro emerged their apartment building.

"What's wrong?" Lucci asked.

Zoro sighed and went with his huge tan hand through his green hair. Then a slight blush crept on his cheeks. "Er… Sanji and I were going at it, so he missed the message he got from Kaku. When Sanji hopped in the shower I saw Kaku's name on the screen – I hate prying, but shit, I guess issues concerning Kaku are kinda important – so well, the message said that he would come over in ten. Just thought to let ya know."

"Did you erase the message after you read it?"

"I ain't retarded. Course I did."

"Thanks, bro. I'm gonna handle it."

Zoro nodded and went back inside.

Well, that Kaku seemed persistent as gum stuck beneath a shoe. That little shit. And then he grinned. It seemed like Kaku was a little masochistic bastard, since he had made it pretty clear during their last encounter that it wouldn't be pleasant for Kaku to turn up at the Galleya grounds. Oh yes, he surely couldn't wait for him to come around.

He expected Kaku to arrive any minute now, depending on the traffic it was a ten to twenty minute drive from Kaku's apartment over to the Galleya docks.

He lit up another cig and leaned back against the building and observed the deserted shipyard closely. Most of the Galleya workers were inside around this time, hopping in the shower after the strenuous work in the yard, or just waking up from sleeping the whole day if they had worked with Shanks last night.

He took a deep drag from his cancer stick and exhaled the smoke through his mouth. And then he heard the crunching of tires on gravel. A car had just arrived on the Galleya grounds.

Time to play again.

An average car, dark blue, around eight or ten years old, a model you would forget about the moment it drove by and stopped in front of the apartment building.

Lucci still leaned at the building in the shadows and observed with gleaming eyes how his prey got out of the car. Kaku hadn't sensed him yet. He couldn't wipe the feral smile from his face.

Slowly he approached the unsuspecting Kaku from behind. There was a certain thrill to sneaking up to the slim man.

Right before Kaku wanted to go through the front entrance of their apartment building Lucci firmly grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back. Kaku let out a sound of surprise and whirled around, arms raised in a defensive position. "What the hell?"

Lucci smiled evilly and showed his sharp white teeth off. "Hello Kaku." Fuck, he enjoyed Kaku's name on his tongue way too much. Kaku looked at him with his huge round eyes, and Lucci could tell that Kaku knew exactly that he wasn't allowed on the Galleya grounds. "I thought that I made it clear that you weren't allowed here."

Kaku didn't answer.

Smart kid. Lucci knew that Kaku wasn't dumb, no shit, if he was a CP9 agent he had to be pretty damn smart in fact. And what should Kaku say in his defense? There were no words needed.

"I caught you." Lucci stated satisfied.

Kaku blinked, then he did something that totally caught him unaware: Kaku fucking grinned back right in his face. Was the little shit thinking he could actually get away with the shit he pulled? There was no way he wouldn't punish him for his disobedience, for endangering the mission.

"Maybe I wanted you to catch me." Kaku said playfully.

That little shit. He was tempted to hit square-nose right here, right now. He had to learn his place in the grand scheme of things. Kaku would not take all his newfound freedom away. No. He wouldn't let it come that far. Kaku was a fucking threat the Galleya Company, and threats have to get eliminated.

He took a calming breath. What the fuck was it that made him so riled up about this man? Each time he saw the little fucker he dropped all the walls that kept his inner beast in check, each time he looked into those huge expressive eyes he shot all his plans in the wind and just wanted to dominate the man in front of him, he just wanted to fuck the shit out of him.

"You're coming with me." Lucci decided. He grabbed Kaku's upper arm and dragged him with him. At first Kaku struggled a bit, but then he couldn't really do anything against his strength and stumbled along with him.

He wasn't going to kill Kaku, oh no, he respected the wished from his nakama. But that didn't mean he couldn't break him.

* * *

_TBC_


End file.
